Beyond the Point of No Return
by Ogawa Ayumi
Summary: Tokiya and Fuuko is engaged. What happens when a test of time approached their relationship? Will they be able to survive? Even though the story has no relevance to us, Idedicate this to my friend EAN...


**BEYOND THE POINT OF NO RETURN**

_Beyond the Point of No Return is just a short fic made by me, of course. However, it got some ideas from co-writers and other professional Fil. Writers. I wrote it to destroy my "candy-cutie" type of romance. This one is eventually darker and… in short R-13. I wrote this story exclusively for my xanga and not on But oh well, I changed my mind… Anyway, enjoy! _

_**Standard Disclaimer applied**: I do not own Flame of Recca or other stories involved around here. Please don't sue me because I can't give you anything. I just did this because I love Tokiya. Sorry Edwin Arlington Robinson for borrowing your miserable artwork. Sorry ALW, but even though I used one of your songs as a title, it has nothing to do with Erik, Christine or my despised character, Raoul. It's just matching with the story._

_**Warning: **If you would notice, in the middle of some Tokiya-Fuuko POV parts, there are italicized phrases. Don't ask, those are lyrics from the songs in "The Phantom of the Opera," particularly the lyrics of the song "The Point of No Return." However, I decided to make some revisions on the lyrics so that it will be more applicable to the story._

_**Category:** this is somewhat angsty, and dark. I told ya that it is R-13! I warn everyone. This one is no lemon (don't believe this one), this one has no sexual explicit words (if you don't know the meaning of my words) and this one has idiomatic expressions that drive you crazy! Just reread it to understand my crazy language._

_Start of story:_

_I am Agent Nurizaki, a special agent concerning special cases. I am not only a special agent but they told me I'm a great psychiatric analyzer. _

_I was studying a case, a suicide case, really. I thought it was not a trend in modern Japan to commit some hara-kiri. It was weird though. Everyone in town who heard the news was sort of upset. Everyone longed to be like him. Handsome, intelligent, and rich. He was absolutely perfect. He was striking. Winning the Entrepreneur of the Year in the youngest age? Getting to be known internationally when his company was just running for two years while all his veteran competitors became bankrupt? It was a haven for many aspiring businessmen!_

_However, I saw a cd beside the gun and his lifeless body that night. If that was important, I know. And I've read it just earlier. He had a sad life, really. His parents died in a car crash, her sister was murdered, and he was ultimately alone. However, I saw that he became happy, judging the way he wrote the file. It was a preparation before his suicide, I know. And I was moved by the events that happened preceding his unfortunate death._

Tokiya's POV

"You're so sweet, Mi-chan," her tantalizing voice purred on my ear.

I smiled with achievement. This is an achievement better than business awards or any other. "That's because I love you," I replied, taking the scent on her hair. It was really addicting to place my nose on her soft hair.

"Stop it, you…" she said jokingly, but liked the feeling the same. "Let's go," she said, dragging me inside.

While we were enjoying the music (actually, I would like to specify that the pianist played Mizu No Kenshi, Chopin Piano Concerto blah blah blah, First Love, and Synthetic Scarlet), I grabbed the chance to dance with her.

"Fuuko, dance with me?" I offered her.

She smiled and said, "I'll be glad to."

We danced all night, happy together, and enjoying each other's company. We descended into a kiss so passionate, that we hated to let go again. However, I have to tell her… tell her…

"Not now, Mi-chan," she groaned as I broke the tie.

"You mean you like it?" I said, smiling sluggishly. I took her hand and laid the ring in there.

She opened her palm and saw the glimmering treasure of love on her hand. "This is…" I took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. "lovely…"

"Will you marry me?" I asked, nervous at her reply.

"You already knew the answer Mi-chan," she said in a disappointing way. I started to get stressed at the way she was answering me.

"Why the face, Mi-chan? I will!" she said, beaming at me.

I held her tight. "You'll have a punishment for what you've done! You made me nervous!" I smirked as I started to kiss her again, holding her against myself tightly.

It has been a long time since I became happy…

_So that's it. Maybe this Kirisawa Fuuko was the reason why this man killed himself. Why? I have not the slightest idea. Maybe I'll try to uncover more of their secrets._

Tokiya's POV

Sometimes I feel that I have desire more than love for her. I always try to hold it back but sometimes, it makes it worse. I longed for her. Her touch, her kisses. And some other things where I cannot wait.

That night, I saw her by the window. She was so beautiful when the wind caresses her body. Wondering how it felt if I was the one who'll caress her, I went to her. Foolish, really, that I am envious that she lets the wind touch her and savor her.

_Silently the senses abandoned their defenses _as I started on her. I knew she liked it. "Mi-chan," she moaned in a voice very soft that it tickled my ears. Her breathing became deep as I started to kiss her earlobe and held her.

She turned around and started to kiss me. I ran out of breath because of her kiss but before I could even reply, she was the one who lost control.

She held me close to her, our bodies _entwining, defenseless and silent… I've decided_.

I kissed her, not letting go of her. She moaned while I savored the sensation. "Tokiya," she said for the first time. I temporarily stopped the movement of my tongue inside her. It was seductive; I smiled and continued the _passion play that has now begun._ We are craving for more, I know. This feeling is wrong.

I broke the kiss. "Fuuko, _touch me, trust me…Let's savor each sensation,"_ I told her.

She smiled seductively and we started it again. I could feel that I am arousing. However, before we could continue, she removed her lips from mine.

"We cannot do this Mi-chan," she reminded me with disappointment. "Not yet…"

"I'm sorry Fuuko," I replied, burying my face with shame that I was not able to control myself.

Fuuko's POV

I was walking along the streets when the worst day of my life arrived.

Rushing to Mi-chan's house, I decided to take an alley – a forbidden alley – to get there as soon as possible. I know the risks of my decision but I know that I can defend myself on time of need.

"Where are you going Fuuko?" an ominous voice asked.

"Jiman!" I exclaimed. He held me by the wrists and let me inhale something. "Baka…" I said before I fainted.

"Where am I? What happened?" I looked at myself. The feeling of searing pain was still lasting. The feeling of his touch made me feel unclean. "I need you, Mi-chan." Then suddenly, I was scared.

Jiman got out of a door and held my chin. "You're only mine, Fuuko," he told me. He was laughing as he left me.

"Baka! You're an animal, Jiman!" I shouted as he left me alone in that room.

Tokiya's POV

I saw Fuuko approaching. She looked sick and she had difficulty in walking. "Mi-chan, do you really love me, no matter what happens?" she asked me.

I stared at her in disbelief. "Why are you asking...?" she fell to the floor, unable to move. "What on earth has happened to you?" I asked her, embracing her and saying, "I'll bring you to the hospital."

"No, Mi-chan," she said. "I'm okay. Please take me home, I'm already tired."

There was something wrong. Maybe she's just sick.

I started to hum a song for her. _"No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, no one can harm you, and I'll hold you and I'll hide you…"_

Fuuko's POV

I waited for Mi-chan to go away before I started to cry.

_"Will I tell him? No! he'll be angry. He'll…"_ I decided no to continue anymore. It was shameful, the thing that happened to me that night._ "Mi-chan will never love me anymore if I'll tell him."_

I did not tell him my secret. It should only be on me. The burden of sadness that was about to burst if I didn't hold on for long.

I slept at that night after becoming weary of my crying.

In dreams he pesters me, he touches me. I hear his hideous laugh, I feel cold. I cannot sleep soundly at night.

The event wore my energy away, leaving my weaker, more vulnerable. Mi-chan would not notice this if I avoid him. My physical wounds can heal easily, easy to hide, but the emotional effect will not waver.

Tokiya's POV

"Mr. Mikagami, there's a package for you," my secretary named Katsuna said, passing a brown envelope to my hands.

"Thank you, Katsuna. You may leave the room," I ordered her.

I took the liberty to read the letter on top of the package first.

_Mikagami Tokiya,_

_Are you really sure that your fiancée is loyal to you? Better think not…_

I opened the brown envelope and it showed me…

_Does that mean he committed suicide because he was brokenhearted about the fact that his fiancée didn't tell him. But the story's not yet finished!_

Tokiya's POV

I angrily went to Fuuko's house.

"Mi-chan?" she said, blood draining off her face.

I threw the pictures to her, "What is the meaning of this?" I furiously asked.

She fell to the floor and looked at the pictures hopelessly. "It wasn't me, Mi-chan," she said meekly.

"Then who is that! Tell me!" I told her, kneeling to the floor and shaking her violently.

She was crying, "It hurts, Mi-chan. Stop it!"

I pulled her up violently and shook her still. "Where is the engagement ring?"

She hopelessly replied, "He took it! That man took it!"

"LIAR! You don't want me but you let another man do it? What kind of crap is that, Fuuko?" I hit her violently that she hit the wall and fell to the floor.

I was overcome with anger but suddenly, I was full of fear. Her sobs cannot be heard, and I saw blood oozing at the wall where she slowly slumped down.

"Fuuko?" I fearfully said. I approached her and cradled her, my hands now with her blood.

"Mi-chan?" she said slowly, her voice getting softer, her breathing slower.

I held her tight. "Please don't leave me, Fuuko," I told her. "We'll gonna get married, right? We promised each other!"

"Does that…mean…?" she started, her speaking more difficult that ever. "Do… you… believe me… Mi-chan?" she confirmed. "I…didn't…do…it."

I held her hand against my chest. "Yes, Fuuko, I believe you."

"Aren't …you…angry?" she asked me. She was slowly passing away.

I started to cry along with her. "No, I'm not angry. Please don't leave me…"

"I… won't leave… you. When…two people…love… each…each other, they will…never…ever…part. Do you understand… that, Mi-chan?" she said. "Promise…me…we'll never…part."

"I promise Fuuko," I told her as I held her freehand.

"Sutto…Kimi…Ni… Soba de…" she started.

Her hand that held my face fell down, the hand I held cold to my touch. "Fuuko, it's my entire fault," I sobbed. "I should've believed you!" NO!"

_"I was born to love you, when I've heard your voice,_ Fuuko," I sobbed on her lifeless body. I kissed her one last time but I know that she will never feel it again. I will never be able to feel it again. _"I'm wishing you were somehow here again."_

Everything is gone, Mifuyu-san, Fuuko, everyone. My life is nothing anymore. I do not care whatever happens to me. All my loved ones are gone, and it hurts to think that it was my fault that they're not with me anymore. Maybe, if I'll stop loving anyone, it'll give me peace. Fuuko told me that we'll be together because we loved each other. This is the time that we'll be together again.

This is not my world. My world is with Fuuko. With my love. I don't care of any material thing that dances around me, the hell I care! All I want is to be with Fuuko, and I will help make my promise come true. I am not meant to live in this place. I should be with…

I saw Fuuko after I've done it. She was so beautiful. Her face was charming and enchanting, like a dream. She was crying but smiling. "You shouldn't have done that to be with me, Mi-chan. I can wait until your time comes," she told me.

_"You alone can make my soul take flight,"_ I said as I started to go to her open arms.

She held my hand and led me to paradise, the place I will always be with Fuuko…

Forever…

_So, he killed himself because he was in grief that he believes it was his fault why she died. It was very puzzling for me. Now I know that everything he has was not important compared to the woman he loved. I understand everything perfectly now._

_If you love somebody, you should trust the one you loved. You should tell him everything and he will believe you if he really loves you. _

_Love and Soul are always together. Nobody can part them, for Love is stopped by his own love and Soul will do anything for that. Cupid and Psyche found their way to each other amidst trials given by their own Love. Trust is something that destroyed them but it still built the love that lasted forever, and showered toward the world._

_The man was willing to surrender his life just to be with his sweetheart. However, their love and souls will always be together…_

_**Okay! Finished. Please R & R my first fanfiction around here… I'll be glad if you would just write your feelings about my tale. I'm so sorry if I happened to write basing some ideas from others, I'm like Hellen Keller, unconscious of her stories whether it was original or not.**_


End file.
